choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Rashad
Rashad, a character in the Rules of Engagement and The Royal Romance series, is the legal representative of Sloan Enterprises and Business Guy's business partner. He is also one of Hana Lee's suitors in The Royal Romance, Book 2. He made his first appearance in Rules of Engagement, Book 2, Chapter 8 ''. Appearance Rashad has dark skin, brown eyes, dark brown hair and beard. He wears a white shirt with a black tie and jacket. Personality He prefers to let his personal accomplishments speak for himself instead of his lineage. Chapters Rules of Engagement Book 2 * Chapter 8: Wining and Dining * Chapter 9: Trials of Love * Chapter 17: Starry Nights (Mentioned) Book 3 * Chapter 1: Setting Sail (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 3: Meet the Family (Determinant) * Chapter 8: The Bachelorette (Determinant) * Chapter 9: When in Rome (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 16: Save the Date (Determinant) Newlyweds * Chapter 4 (Determinant) The Royal Romance Book 2 * Chapter 4: Flirting with Disaster * Chapter 9: Brotherhood of Man * Chapter 10: Tea Time in Paris * Chapter 13: The Art of Drinking Tea * Chapter 17: Cordonia Bound (Determinant) * Chapter 18: Noble at Heart Book 3 * Chapter 5: The Sport of Kings * Chapter 9: Pomp and Circumstance * Chapter 10: A Matter of Honor * Chapter 14: Welcome, One and All * Chapter 15: Light the Night * Chapter 20: A Warm Reception * Chapter 21: Taken * Chapter 22: Happily Ever After Relationships Business Guy Rashad is his business partner and his best friend. Rashad is very protective of him and wants to protect him from getting hurt. When Sloan Enterprises was in its infancy, Rashad had a fiancée. However, as the company grew and his time was being pulled apart and he focused more on the company, their relationship ended and she called off the engagement. Business Guy helped him through it. Rashad doesn't want him to go through what he did. In ''The Royal Romance, Book 2, Rashad tells the ladies of the court that Business Guy is the real visionary of their business. If Main Character and Business Guy marry, Rashad will attend the wedding and give a toast. Main Character (Rules of Engagement) Rashad dislikes the Main Character from the moment they meet, believing she will distract Business Guy from the business they run together. However, when the Main Character reveals that she was orphaned at a very young age, Rashad feels bad for the way he treated her, and changes his ways around her, albeit never revealing the reason why he has done so. If Main Character and Business Guy marry, Rashad will attend the wedding and give a toast. Hana Lee Rashad is one of Hana's suitors along with Neville in The Royal Romance, Book 2. If Your Character (The Royal Romance) doesn't pursue Hana as a love interest, Hana tells her that she doesn't think she could marry Rashad as he is never fully "unplugged" from his work and she couldn't deal with that. To prove herself to her parents though, she arranges for Rashad to work with her father in exchange for a meeting with a potential client. Neville Vancoeur Neville Vancoeur is one of Rashad's friends. They are close enough that Rashad feels the need to apologize for Neville's behavior after his duel with Drake Walker. Events of Rules of Engagement, Book 2 Rashad is mentioned throughout the early chapters of Rules of Engagement, Book 2, by his business partner - Business Guy. Rashad finally appears at the end of Chapter 8, when he meets Main Character with a frosty reception. He initially dislikes Main Character because he believes she will interfere with Business Guy's ability to manage the enterprise they run together. His behavior towards her can change depending on the players' actions. Trivia * Rashad makes several appearances throughout The Royal Romance, Book 2. * The name Rashad is of Arabic origin, which means: Counselor, thinker, good sence, good guidance, having good judgment, always does the right thing, rightly guided. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:Nobility